Je Suis Desole
by demon.of.music
Summary: A young and talanted girl is at Carlotta's place. She befriends with little Christine and becomes enemies with Erik. What will happen when he would do anything to get Christine and Carmen tries to help the young girl have her happiness?OneShot ErikOC kind


I walked in the Opera House following my mother. The building was truly beautiful. The stars, the roof… everything! It seemed like everybody was gone in the moment because the place was overwhelmed by defining silence. Nevertheless, that silence was soon broken.

"Monsieur Lefevre!" my mother _screeched_ at the top of her lungs.

"Ah Madame Cortez!"

I was looking at the magnificent door at the moment so I had to turn around to meet the manager.

"Monsieur, please meet my daughter – Carmen." said my mother proudly

I nodded curtly to the man.

"Mademoiselle I have heard a lot of you and your lovely voice. Enough to consider taking you to the Opera… as a Primma Donna."  
I looked at my mother. So that's what it have been all about. Me becoming a Diva!

"I must say this is… a surprise for me" I said not taking my eyes off my mother.

"My girl is very excited Monsieur." said my mother looking somewhat warningly at me. I got the hint.

"It would be an honor for me, sir" Thank God I am good in lying! I thought.

"Then we are going to hear you out, Miss" said the manager and started walking towards where I presumed was the stage motioning for my mother and me to follow.

When we reached the stage, I could not stop myself from thinking what the feeling would be to sing there in front of some actual audience.

"Well Miss Cortez? What are you going to sing to us?" asked the conductor after the manager whispered something in his ear.

Now what? How could I know what we are coming here for? I was not prepared I…

"Well Carmen?" asked my mother glaring slightly at me.

I-I I thought hard. What could I sing them?

"'Think of me' from 'Hannibal'" Oh God! but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Lovely!"

Then the music started. I was very nervous. Not that I wanted to be in the Opera that much I just did not want to make my parents ashamed. Especially my father – the one who taught me music.

We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea -  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me ...

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the ways things might have been ...

Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind

The music was taking me over. I could not think. I wonder how I did not mistake the words since my mind was completely off.

_"Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade...  
they have their seasons so do we..  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me."_

I did not mess up! I could not believe that! The song was hard to sing but I managed it!

"Perfect Miss Cortez! I believe we got ourselves a new Diva!" said the manager causing my mother to smirk. I did not feel happy about that. I was just relieved I did what I was accepted to do.

"This is your new room Mademoiselle" said a woman with a very heavy French accent leading me to the Prima Donna's room. It was beautiful I must say. A queen sized bed, a full-length mirror on the wall… it was perfect!

"It is beautiful!" I breathed.

"Yes it is" the woman said" By the way I am Madame Giry – the ballet instructor"

"It is nice to meet you Madame" I answered politely.

"Well I am going to leave you unpack" (my mother had already sent for my stuff and they had arrived. Seemed everything was prepared)

"Thank you Madame" and she left me alone in the big room. I looked around. This room was dreamy. Every girl would have been happy to have it.

I lied on the bed and think. Why have I listened to my mother and come here. Why have I accepted the offer of becoming a Diva? To make dad proud. I sighed. I could sing. I liked singing. However, it was not what I would want to do all my life.

'Too late Carmen' I thought bitterly. Why do I have to listen to my mother as a puppy?

"You have a lovely voice"

I jolted straight up. Was it my imagination? On the other hand, did I really hear that voice? And what a voice!

"So you are the new Diva here?"

I was defiantly **not** imagining that! I looked around but did not see anyone.

"Who are you?" I asked not caring about being polite. Heck, I could not see him why should I be nice to him.

I heard him chuckle.

"Some call me the Opera Ghost. Other – the Phantom of the Opera. You can choose."

I gasped. I have heard about the Phantom. The genius who lived beneath the Opera. Wait! I thought What could he possibly want from me?

As if he read my mind he answered:

"Your voice is beautiful Carmen" from what I have heard I did not even ask him how he knew my name. "But it can be better. I can help you make it stronger, softer – perfect"

I was about to say 'yes'. The Phantom of the Opera – the music genius – to teach me singing! It was more then a dream! I opened my mouth to accept the tempting offer when years of being told I have the best voice in the world, that I do not need anyone, that I am going to be the best singer and only by myself came flooding in my mind. I did not need him! Why should I? I sing well enough on my own. I have only myself and my father to thank about that.

"I do not need you help Phantom" I said.

"You will have all Paris in your feet if you accept!" the Phantom hissed angrily.

Ok, may be it was not only the years of being told I am the best. May be it was my blood too but this got me angry. My Spanish temper got the best of me.

"I can get Paris in my feet by myself! I do not need you!"

I could hear my mother's voice behind my words. I could feel my father's pride in my tone.

Suddenly the presence I have felt disappeared. I took deep breath trying to calm down. I had just yelled off the Phantom of the Opera! My mind finally started processing correctly. May be I should have accepted. May be he really could get my voice from good to better? No! I screamed to myself. It is too late to rethink it.

With that last thought, I lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

I read the lyrics of one of my songs in the upcoming opera. The Phantom made it clear to me that he would never ask me to become his student again. He said that I have blown my only chance to the wind and no matter what potential I have he would not help me. Once again I answered him I do not need help. This dramatic conversation took place in the opera's little chapel. He was so angry from my response he allowed me to have a view at his appearance. I heard him take off, looked to where the sound came from, and saw him. I was more then surprised to see he was no older then in his middle twenties. He wore all black. But I did see a part from his white mask. It was only covering half of his face. The other half, the one I did see, was lets say quite handsome.

I looked around looking for Madame Giry. I had grown rather fond of the ballet instructor. She was the mother I dreamed for, Even if her own daughter was more then ten years younger then me. When I finally found her I saw she was holding a little girl no older then eight year. The girl seemed somewhat scared and sad.

'A new student perhaps?' I thought.

"Carmen do you mind watching over her for a while? I have to find the manager and talk with him about her." said Madame Giry motioning to the little girl.

"Of course Madame! I would love to!" I answered looking at the girl's sad face. She must have been very scared. My mind was already working, thinking how to make her feel more like home. Because this was soon to be her home.

Madame Giry left the girl and went on her search. I looked at the little on. She kept her eyes at the ground.

"What is your name?" I asked trying my best to start a conversation.

"Christine." she looked at me for a second. "And what is yours Miss?"

"Carmen"

Her eyes lit up.

"Like the girl from the opera? I know there is an opera with that name…"

I laughed softly.

"Yes, my name is like hers. How old are you Christine?"

"Seven. You?" she was opening up a little.

"Seven…teen. Are you going to be a ballerina Christine?"

"No Miss Carmen. I am going to be a chorus girl."

"Please honey, call me Carmen. So you can sing?"

"I guess I can. she said a bit shyly. and are you a ballerina M… Carmen?"

"No I'm not. I am a singer here. Actually I am the Prima Donna"

The girls brown eyes widened.

"You are the Prima Donna! Wow! That must be great. I-I was wondering… would you please sing me something?"

I chuckled softly. This girl was wonderful. So sweet, so innocent. I had fun talking to her even though she was ten years younger then me.

"Of course" I smiled at her causing her to relax even more.

I am going to sing you a song I wrote. Not the music though. I heard it... somewhere. That 'somewhere' was actually the chapel before the already said conversation between me and the Phantom. I was more then sure, I have heard him sing it. I remembered the melody, which was strange enough because it is not that easy to learn a melody by only hearing it once. And write a text on it was… more then hard.

_"Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone."_

I sang quietly so no one would hear. What I did not know was that somebody heard and was not happy with it.

"Wow Carmen!" You have such an lovely voice! exclaimed Christine.

"Do you want to sing me something?" I asked. I sang, now it is your turn.

"Um ok if you want me to…."

"Of course I want!" she did not seem so frightened anymore. She was smiling her eyes were shining…

_"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music!  
Hide no looger!  
Secret and strange angel ..."_

"Nice song! Where did you learn it?" I asked when she finished. She was more then happy to hear I liked how she sang.

"My dad taught me it. Before he went to the heaven…"

Now I got it. Why she was so scared, sad. Her father had died. Her eyes were filling with tears and I had to think of something. Fast.

"But who is the Angel of Music?" her face lit up once again and I sighed with relieve.

"He visits all great musicians! He helps them! He has visited every great composer or singer. They may not know about it though. He usually visits them in their sleep." she looked up at me "Have you been visited by the Angel of Music?"

I was about to say 'no' when I thought about it. When I heard the Phantom singing that song. The melody I had used for 'Learn to be Lonely' I felt like I have heard and angel.

"Yes." I whispered softly.

"Christine!" I looked up to see Madame Giry.

"They are calling you. You better go before you get in trouble." I said and she nodded. Then and all familiar screech reached my ears.

"Carmen!"

I smiled at the little girl in front of me.

"I better go before I get in trouble too."

And with that each one of us went in different directions. She followed Madame Giry to the girls' dormitories and I went to meet my mother.

"Who was that girl you were talking to Carmensita? You know I do not like you to talk with those mere students."

"A new chorus girl, mother."

My mother threw a disgusted look after Christine.

"Go learn your songs. Rehearsal starts in less then an hour."

"Yes mother "was all I could say. I always say that. Never object her or anything. No matter how hard I wish to.

I was in the chapel again. May be deep inside I wished for the Phantom to come again. Nevertheless, I knew he would not. However, I was wrong.

"This Christine has potential."

I jumped up and turned around. I was more then surprised to _see _him. He should have found out I have seen him the last time and did not find it necessary to keep hiding. Now for the first time I got a good view at him. He was tall. Quite tall. And slim. Wearing only black which caused the white mask to come out.

"She has a very nice voice." I answered.

"Nice enough to become my student?" he asked.

I was confused. Why was he talking to me at the first place? Moreover, asking me if that little girl could become his student?

"You should be the judge of that." I answered.

"I can give her Paris" his eyes locked with mine. With the realization what all of this was about my chocolate brown eyes shined with an angry flame.

"You want to use her?"

"I want to show you how much I could have helped you."

"Using her?"

"Yes"

I was shocked. How… How…

"Why do you think she is going to accept to become you student."

"She will accept to become student to the Angel of Music."

My eyes widened

"You are going to lie to her! This is going to hurt her greatly! Making her believe her wish has come true…"

"She will understand."

"She won't! She is a child! She has just lost her father, came to a place where she knows no one! And you are going to lie to her like that? How can you be so cruel!"

"The world was cruel to me! This is going to be simply an illusion!" he yelled

I jumped up a little. Before I had time to recover from this sudden outburst he was gone.

I fell on my knees.

"Poor Christine…"

The rehearsals for 'Hannibal' were in their end. The gala was going to be tonight. I was very happy. After all they have taken me in the Opera after I sang a song from this score. For the last nine years, my career as a Prima Donna has been only going up. Much to my mother happiness and my father's pride.

It was time for me to sing 'Think of me'.

I got to the stage and waited for the music thinking of the events that took place earlier. The old manager had left leaving the opera House to the new owners Monsieur Ferman and Monsieur Andre. They introduced the new patron of the Opera to the crew and cast. He turned out to be a Viscount. The Viscount de Chagny. I saw the look of Christine's face when he left and was more then confused about it. She seemed so sad…

Ah, yes Christine. After that eventful day when the Phantom, of whom I never heard after, told me she is going to be his new student she had become very close to Madame Giry and her daughter Meg ( which was understandable since the Little Meg was only an year younger then Daae. She had become for more distant from me then I thought she would be having in mind we had a nice talk in her first day. I thought that may be 'The Angel Of Music' had told her something about me but I could not be sure about it. Her voice has not changed a lot at least in my opinion. She could still sing nicely but it was just that.

Miss Cortez it is your turn.

I stepped forward on the stage.

I heard screaming and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw a falling beam. It fell almost onto of me. It did not fell straight on me it only caused me to fall forward.

"The Phantom of The Opera" I heard Little Meg whisper.

My heart raced ten miles a second. Was this only an accident? Was it _his_ doing? I almost got killed!

"My dear are you all right. Are you ok darling?" My mother started shooting questions at me.

"I am fine, I am fine." I told her more then happy I got alive out of this.

"Aright everyone! Back to your places! We are doing it again."

They had already gotten me out from under the beam when I heard that.

"What!" I almost screamed. The shock of almost being crushed still flew trough my veins. "I'm not stepping on that stage again! No way in the ten circles of Hell…" my voice kept fading more and quieter until it ended in barely a whisper.

"Look sir" my mother started "My daughter is clearly way too shocked and scared to sing tonight. You will have to call of the play."

Ferman looked at her as if she was crazy. I was still shaking all over.

"Call it off? Oh no Seniora! We are going to find her an understudy."

No matter how much that statement scandalized my mother the managers were certain to find someone to take my place. To be honest I did not care. I was still much shaken. Could have the Phantom wanted my death? It was nine years since I last saw him or spoke to him. I thought he had forgotten me.

"My dear you are not going to believe who is your understudy." said my mother as she entered my room. "Come"

We started going to the stage when I heard the voice singing the aria I was a while ago. In that moment I knew it had to be a student of the Phantom. Her voice was clear, soft and gentle. It was Christine.

I sat in my chair in Box 6 as I waited for act 3 to start. My box was right next to Box 5, which was the Phantom's box. However, it was not the Phantom who was in it. It was a young man whom I recognized as the Viscount de Chagny. I was wondering how he got the courage to be in that box when the curtain went up and I saw Christine on the stage. She was wearing a white dress there were flowers in her hair and she almost shined. Everybody thanked God we were almost the same size so the editions of the dress were minimal.

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me._

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do._  
_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

Everyone applauded her. I must say her performance was brilliant. My mother glared heatedly at the girl on the stage. Then I heard it…

"This could have been you. I told you I can get Paris in her feet"

I jumped a little and looked around in the Box. There was no one. But I was sure I had heard a voice, the Phantom's voice.

"Are you all right dear?" my mother asked looking quizzically at me. "You are pale"

"I am fine" I answered curtly and looked back at Christine. Gulping in the truth. She sang better then me.

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade...  
they have their seasons so do we..  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me._

After that night, I left the Opera. I had to take in the fact someone was better then me. All of the years of being told I am the best…

Christine disappeared. No one knew what has happened with her. That is when I got a strange note with a skull seal on it. I had seen some of the Phantom's notes before and I knew this one had to be from him.

When my mother read it she was more then angry.

My mother is actually a very beautiful woman. She looks very young for her age, which is 47. She is very tall and thin with pale face and sharp look of her jade eyes. Her hair was once black (I had taken it from her) but was now slowly and steadily graying. However, in that moment she looked very different. Her face was red, eyes were sparking. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the carriage. When we reached the Opera she pulled me out and headed towards the building. I followed.

_"Where is he?"_

My mother's voice boomed throughout the opera House. What followed was a big argument between my mother, the managers, and the patron. I stayed back at this.

When my mother gave Raoul the letter, he started reading.

"Your days in the Opera House are numbered. Christine Dаае will be singing the part of Carmen in the next production. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt  
to take her place."

"My daughter is destined to sing that! And she will!"

Soon they all came to an agreement. Even after Madame Giry informed them, that Christine is back and they got one more note she was not going to give up.

"Miss Daae will be playing Michaela - the second role . . . Carmen will be playing  
the lead!" said Ferman.

The night when I was going to play in 'Carmen'! It was my dream. And even if I knew Christine could sing better than I could I was not going to give up. The Phantom did take my pride away but he was not going to take my dream too. He was not….

It started. The curtain went up and I looked at the audience. It was time. It was time for my only true dream to become truth. I opened my mouth and sang. I sang from the deepest parts of my soul. I sang like I had seen myself sing in my sleep. I sang like…

Some horrible noise escaped my lips. I was shocked. It sounded like a frog but the sound was coming from me. I looked around. I tried to sing the note again but no avail. The terrible noise was heard again.

My dream crashed. That is what I was thinking now. My only real dream, the only dream I would have fought for was crashed. By the Phantom of course. I ran from the stage, from my broken dream, my broken heart.

They played the ballet after that. Christine was going to take my place if Bouquet was not found dead.

The Masquerade was taking place. Of course, my mother and I attended. My mother had insisted. If it was on me I would have stayed home. After the production of "Carmen", I did not have the wish or the nerves to go anywhere and this Masquerade was the last place I would have gone. But according to my mother it was going to help me forget that in fortuned night. Do not ask me why. I believed her.

It was beautiful. Black and white were dancing tonight in the Opera. Everyone danced and had fun. I was asked to dance multiple times but I politely rejected all of them. I myself do not know why. I just did.

_"Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you."_

It was beautiful. The whole atmosphere had live, so much light in it. I could see Christine and Raoul dancing and could not help but smile. She deserved him. I looked around once more, taking in the dynamic when…

_"Why so silent good Monsieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good Monsieurs, I have written you an opera!"_

I looked up the staircase to see, to my great surprise, the Phantom himself. He was dressed in all red, which strongly contrasted with the crowd. Most of the attending were in either white or black or both. I myself was dressed in a beautiful black gown I really liked very much. I had insisted that I wear it although my mother did not like it. She usually did not like what I liked.

The Phantom's mask hid his whole face this time. I shivered when I noticed it was shaped like a skeleton. He started going down the stairs singing:

_"Here I bring the finished score,  
Don Juan Triumphant...  
Fondest greetings to you all,  
a few instructions just before rehearsal starts, "_

He looked at me.

_  
"Carmen must be taught to get over  
her pride she's been used to.  
Our Don Juan must lose some weight;  
it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.  
And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office, not the arts.  
As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..."_

He looked at Christine. I could see some unexplained pain in his eyes. Then I got it. He could not have… Was he really in love with her? Something in my heart started hurting. May be jealousy. However, why would I be jealous? _  
"No doubt, she'll do her best_

_"It's true, her voice is good,_

_She knows,_

_Though should she wish to excel,_

_She has much still to learn,_

_If pride will let her return to me,_

_Her teacher,_

_Her teacher..."_

With each word he approached her. To my surprise, she too went nearer him. Raoul had gone somewhere. Coward. The were both in some kind of a trance. Watching this scene made me remember that melody, the one I used for 'Learn To Be Lonely'.

_"No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears"_

Then he saw what I had noticed from the beginning of the evening. The ring, that hanged around Christine's neck. An engagement ring. He pulled the chain that held it from her neck hissing angrily:

_"Your chains are still mine.  
You belong to me!"_

With that he turned around ran to the middle of the staircase and disappeared in a ball of flames. Then I saw the Viscount jump in a hole in the floor. So that's his trick.

"Come dear! We are going home! This is not a place for us now." said my mother and motioned me towards the carriage. We went home. 'Home'. Such a warm word for such a cold place.

The next morning we were called in the Opera. It seemed like Raoul had an 'encounter' with the Phantom and was more certain then ever we must do something about him.

_"We have all been blind.  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face.  
This, could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend."_

The managers encouraged him to talk.

_"We shall play his game._

_Perform his work_

_but remember we hold the ace._

_For if, Miss Daae sings,_

_he is certain to attend."_

Everyone understood his plan and decided to go with it.

I myself went back to my old room. Christine had refused to go back there to unknown to me reasons. Nevertheless, I was happy with it. This room had been a home for me for nine years now. A real home.

I was lying in the bed and thinking. I wander what his real name is like. The I heard a knock the door. I stood up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Christine answered a quiet voice. "Raoul is with me too. May we come in?"

"Of course!"

She opened the door and came in glancing at the mirror. The Viscount followed.

"May I ask you for a favor Carmen?" she asked.

"Anything!" I was happy she would trust me. After nine years of not talking I would have thought **he **had made her hate me.

She took a deep breath.

"Will you play in **his** Opera at my place?" she asked with hope in her sweet voice.

"I can't." I answered looking at her sadly. "He is going to recognize me. I'd love to help you but I can't"

"You are going to wear a mask." said Raoul.

"He is still going to recognize my voice!"

"Please Carmen!"

I looked at her. She seemed terrified. She met my eyes and I saw so much pain in hers.

"I will do it." I said after a small pause. "Do not worry. I know the words." I was curious to read the lyrics and read them… a few times. Enough for me to memories them. I had a great memory when it came to song lyrics.

"Oh Carmen!" exclaimed Christine. "Thank you! I do not know what I would have done without you!"

I just smiled at her. She deserved it. She deserved to live and to love.

"Thank God we both have dark hair!" I thought as I put my mask on. The chorus was over now it was my time. I stepped out on the stage.

_"No thoughts within her head  
but thoughts of joy.  
No dreams within her heart  
but dreams of love."_

I was terrified. But I sang surprisingly nice. Better then ever, actually. Even better then Christine.

_"Master."_

I heard somewhere behind me. I had sat down and I was playing with a rose. I was very nervous.

_"Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."_

'Oh my God! It is him!'

I looked around as he started singing. I loved that song. I fell in love with it from the first time I read the lyrics and heard the melody.

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . ._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . ._

I was in some kind of a trance by now. The world was spinning. I could not think. Something in me was in fire. And I had to free myself from it somehow. In that moment, I knew how. Through music.

_I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . ._

_Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

By that moment, we were both on the bridge. And approaching each other.

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . ._

We stood in front of each other. I thought hard what to do. Then it came to me. I took his mask off. Everyone gasped but I just stood there and looked straight in his eyes. His face may be was horrible but right now, I could see his soul. I could see his pain, his sadness; I could understand his solitude and his wish to love and to be loved.

With a quick movement, he took of my own mask. He did not seem surprised. I guess he had understood it was me when I took his mask off. Or was it the moment we locked eyes the one when he found out it was not his Christine before him? Before I could understand what was happening I felt sharp pain a little under my heart. I looked down and saw a dagger, the Phantom's dagger, deep in my body. I looked up to see that the Phantom himself seemed no less surprised then me from what happened. I felt my life leave me along with my blood. I only had a little strength left. And I knew how I should use it.

"I didn't want Paris. I wanted freedom. ANd you gave it to me, right now"

I felt pain. I saw the shock and the sadness in his eyes. There was one more thing I saw – regret. The sharp pain shook my body once more. Then – nothing.

The Phantom disappeared. Not before, he caused the chandelier to crash killing some from the audience. When people finally found his underground lair the only saw about a dosen of shattered mirrors. They also found the unfamous mask and a strange music box.

Christine Daae disappeared along with Raoul de Chagny. They had left before the opera had even started. The young girl was very upset when she heard of the tragic death of the twenty-six years old Carmen Cortez.

The body of the Primma Donna was saved from the fire and buried in the Paris Cemetery. Rumors say her parents divorced after her death because her mother had gone mad from sadness.

No one heard from the Phantom for years. The last thing heard or seen from him was by the already old Viscount de Chagny. In 1919 when he visited the grave of his wife he found a red rose, tied with a black ribbon, held by a beautiful ring.

On the grave of the talented Singer – Miss Cortez – he found a note. It was written with red ink that reminded him of blood. The handwriting was very elegant. The note only read three words:

**_Je Suis Désolé_**

_**Erik**_


End file.
